


Destiny of Power

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Something RoyalThe sequel to "Redemption in the Eyes of Love".





	Destiny of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters from Xena: Warrior Princess and/or Hercules: The Legendary Journeys are not owned by me. Just borrowing them. 
> 
> Summary: The sequel to "Redemption in the Eyes of Love". 
> 
> Rating: PG-13

Racing along the small dirt path, Xena rode. Clouds of dust rose under the impact of Argo's hooves as they sped along. The road was lined with trees on both sides and the generous shade was a relief to the warrior in the summer's heat. Her black hair danced around her face, and her eyes had a gleam of renewal to them.   
  
It had been a week since the battle at Corinth and Xena was finally almost to Yukonus to meet up with Gabrielle and her husband, Lin Qi. Xena had seen the sparks with the two since the day they met in Chin, so when she and the bard had bumped into him at Kirgos, she knew what would come next. Xena was immensely happy for the two. She thought the world of Lin Qi after having fought with him against Pao Su and Ming Tien.   
  
Xena's mind wandered to her own romantic thoughts. She hadn't expected it, she hadn't even considered it being possible, but she was in love. For the first time in a long time, she felt her heart fly to wondrous heights. Xena swam in the utter beauty of finally being reunited with her greatest love- Ares.   
  
When she found him that day, drowning in humility, Xena knew she couldn't just walk away. Their past history together, both stemming from their time as lovers, to their time as enemies, wouldn't allow it. Never had she thought that he could change his ways and show compassion. The first two nights of his mortality, they barely spoke a word to one another, but something changed. It must have been that night by the fire, when he asked, "what's inspired this change in you...." . That inquiry started to chip away at her guarded exterior.   
  
Xena smiled deeply as she thought of how heroic he was when Ares put himself at risk to save a little girl from a runaway horse. The sweet face that shone when watching Ares delicately taking the girl's thank you in the form of a flower, warmed Xena. The ice that incased her heart didn't fully melt away though, until he took on Discord's angstful revenge to save herself and Hercules from mortal peril. Seeing Ares broken and battered body, aching with the pain that was meant for them....she realized he had truly changed-and that SHE honestly cared. Holding his hand and hearing him squeeze out the words, "I did it all for you....for the love of you." made her heart ache even now.   
  
After he regained his powers, and their relationship had been re-consummated with passion and pure love, she stayed by his side in Olympus. Neither one wanted to let go of the moment they shared. Now, here Xena was, after procrastinating for long enough, she made her way to finally meet up with Gabrielle.   
  
"I wonder what she's going to say about my new...revelation..." Xena's eyes loomed in thought- Just what would Gabrielle think about Ares' new ways? The warrior knew she wasn't going to take it lightly. War had taken his toll on the bard as well. Could she forgive him, and see that what he and Xena shared was real?   
  
*********************************************   
  
Ares watched Xena in his mirror with awe and more importantly-love. A heavy sigh escaped from his lips. Although she had just recently left, he missed her already. Ares reclined on his bed, the scent of his chosen still lingering like the sweetest of perfumes. He contemplated going to her, but he quickly dashed the thought, knowing that his princess had her own things to do. His mind flipped back to those few days he spent as a mortal. How wonderful it felt to do things for the right reasons. Ares had never expected to feel such pride when doing something that brought no profit or power. He simply did them because his heart told him to.   
  
Upon re-entering Olympus Discord had been nowhere to be found and was still missing even now. After nearly killing his love, and himself, Ares was looking to take revenge. His face took on a vicious gaze as he replayed her under-handed actions in his mind. When he finally found her, she would realize she made one mother of a mistake.   
  
Ares also had the weight of another major importance on his shoulders. Since regaining his powers, he hadn't looked in on a single war, or attempted to make his return known to any of his mortal commanders. As far as they knew, Ares had disappeared. It wasn't because of laziness, on Ares' part. He simply hadn't come to a conclusion as to how he wanted his legions to perform. Before, it was simple-conquer for power and greed. However, things had now changed. Ares, war himself, wanted peace.   
  
**************************************   
  
"Is it ready?"   
  
"Just putting the finishing touches on it now. You sure you don't want to tell me what this is for?"   
  
Curling red lips smirked as the woman spoke. "No, that information isn't neccessary Hephaestus. Besides, I know how you like to stay as far away from the other Olympians as possible-so, you wouldn't want to get involved anyway."   
  
The mighty blacksmith nodded in response. He felt inferior when confronted with the others, so here in his cave he stayed, bending his steal to his whim.   
  
"Any word on Ares yet? Have they found him, or are you still reigning over his domain?" Hephaestus truly was out of the loop, living like a hermit within his forge.   
  
Discord shuddered at the mention of Ares name. She knew he would be coming for her, and she wasn't about to concede. "Ummmm, no. He's probably, um, gone for good or something."   
  
It didn't matter that the other Olympians knew of his return. What she needed was from this powerful smith, and she couldn't let him know the truth of Ares return. If he did, he just might not comply with her demands.   
  
"Doing this for you isn't going to get me in any trouble then, right Discord?" He still felt uneasy about the situation.   
  
Discord spoke up, in as much of a reassuring tone as possible. "Of course NOT, Hephaestus! Sooo, can I transport it now or what?"   
  
He eyed her for a minute, then turned his attention to his project, bringing down his mighty hammer once more. "Ok, it's ready."   
  
Discords eyes clouded over with appeasement. "Perrrrrfect."   
  
***********************************************************   
  
"Ahhhhh much better...lost track of when the last time I went was, girl." Xena made her way out of the nearby bush, walking up to Argo who waited patiently.   
  
Xena mounted her mare, and was off again. What was left of the sunlight peered through tree limbs and contorted shadows ran across their forms. It was slowly turning to night. She was almost to Gabrielle's, the town visible up ahead. Her friend's home was on the outskirts.   
  
Finally! There it was. Xena urged Argo on, racing up to the door. Before she could dismount, Gabrielle ran out, a huge smile on her face. Xena returned the smile and rushed off of Argo, arms outstretched for a sisterly hug.   
  
"It's SO good to see you again, Xena! Lin Qi and me were starting to get worried. Well, actuallllllly, Lin Qi worried- I knew you could handle yourself." Gabrielle winked.   
  
"UM....As I recall...it was you dear that suggested we go to Corinth to look in on her." Out from the house stepped a handsome man. He wore an elaborate vest embroidered with designs known only to Chin.   
  
Xena smiled and hugged him. "Lin Qi! So, good to see you again. It's been far too long."   
  
The man smiled deeply. "Yes, it has been a long time! Listen, you might want to put your horse in the barn with ours. There's a lot of wolves in this area."   
  
The friends exchanged cheerful glances. Xena went to put Argo in the stable with the other horses and then walked back to the house. Gabrielle directed them inside. Xena was impressed. There was a grand fireplace in the center of the room, a nice portion of meat roasting on the spit. Chin tapestries as well as Amazonian head-dresses decorated the walls. The table in the center of the room was etched with war patterns, and was a deep golden color.   
  
"Sit down Xena! You must be exhausted from that long ride." Gabrielle directed her best friend to a seat as she and Lin Qi pulled out seats for themselves.   
  
Xena nodded as she too sat. "Yeah, tell me about it. So, how are you two getting along? I love the home you've made here."   
  
Lin Qi was about to respond as his wife cut him off."Well, everything has been fantastic. The people in town are very kind hearted and, well, it was just nice to finally settle down and not have to worry about saving the world." Gabrielle smiled a humorous grin as she finished her sentence.   
  
"She's begun writing again too, Xena. I remember that's one of the first things that got us talking when I met her in Chin." He looked toward his wife, adoration in his eyes. Gabrielle blushed.   
  
Xena's eyes glimmered. "That's wonderful Gabrielle! There was a time I started to question whether you'd pick up the quill again. I still refer to you as a bard-good to know it's still true."   
  
Gabrielle shifted in her seat. "Yeah, you can tell me all about the battle in Corinth-it'll probably make a great story."   
  
The warrior's eyes stared down a minute as her stomach grumbled in annoyance of neglect. " I'll tell you about it Gabrielle, but it's going to cost you dinner-I'm starved."   
  
Lin Qi got up and inspected the meat on the spit. He looked back at the women and smiled, notifying them of it's readiness for consumption. Carefully, he carved off generous portions and handed each a plate. Xena's eyes melted into the food, while she hungrily tore into it with her fingers.   
  
"Gee Xena, when's the last time you've eaten?!" Gabrielle appeared amused at the barbaric way Xena looked as she lifted her face to speak. A piece of meat hanging through her lips, grease surrounding her mouth and fingers. Lin Qi let out a chuckle at the sight as he sat back down with his own plate.   
  
"Wast time I eat waf, uh, mif mornrin-cwusty bweadf a cwheese." Xena was almost incoherent as she tried to respond. After getting the words out as best she could, she went back for more from her plate.   
  
Gabrielle looked at her husband and put her hand on his leg as she laughed. He reciprocated the attention and did the same.   
  
Time wore on and finally, everyone had had their fill. Xena leaned back in her chair feeling rather bloated from the feast. Lin Qi, let out a yawn and stretched.   
  
"Gabrielle, I'm going to bed. I gotta get up early tomorrow to finish work on that extra corral for the horse in the morning." With that, Lin Qi leaned over to his wife and kissed her goodnight before walking down the hall to their room.   
  
"That's so wonderful, he truly loves you. I knew you guys were a match the moment I saw you fight together." Xena smiled in joy for her friend.   
  
Gabrielle smiled deeply too. Her eyes stared down the hall to where her husband had just walked. " I felt it too Xena, he's reaffirmed my belief in destined love. Every morning I wake up, and look over to him, I feel it stronger than before. He's my everything."   
  
The warrior's eyes glimmered with understanding. Xena felt the same way about Ares. Her mind swam in the thought of being in his arms again. His strong masculine scent enveloping her. His sweet mouth.. Soon, her mind began to fully drift off.......suddenly, she realized her best friend was saying something. "Huh, what did you say?"   
  
Gabrielle let out a snort. " I *was* asking *you*.....to tell me about Corinth."   
  
Xena paused a minute to collect her thoughts. She wanted to tell the events as best as possible. She knew her friend would cringe at the mention of Ares.   
  
"Alright, well, hmmmmm where to start..."   
  
"Come on Xena! It can't be that hard- start at the farkin' beginning for crying out loud."   
  
Xena pointed a jokingly warning finger at the bard. "You listen missy- I'll start when I'm *farkin* ready. Ok, where was I....um...Well, I was on my way here and I noticed a village being pillaged by some real nasty scoundrels. So, I did my thing-and kicked their butts. I was getting ready to leave when, uh......Ares showed up. He wanted to tell me something, but it was really hot out and I basically told him to get lost. So, he did, but at the same time he never got out what he was going to say."   
  
Gabrielle sneered. "Ugh! Ares, good-he probably didn't have anything intelligable to talk about anyway!"   
  
Xena's mouth twisted into a frown. She tried to surpress her anger toward the comments her friend had just made. Should she tell Gabrielle right now that it was a good thing? Xena chose against this, and opted to continue telling the events as they happened.   
  
" ANYWAY........I went on towards Corinth- and after getting Argo settled in- I went to some tavern. An old lady was my server, and she asked my name. As soon as she heard it, she....." Xena took a deep breath as she continued, "she, told me that I was scum, a murderer, and that I wasn't welcome."   
  
Gabrielle's eyes lowered. "That must have hurt, Xena. After all the good things you've done.."   
  
The warrior silently shook her head in a knowing manner. " The words REALLY hurt, and I ran out of there. I felt so small- I ran to a different tavern. It was full of looters and the like-rogues. I just wanted to keep to myself, so I sat in a corner booth. There was some yelling going on at the bar, and a big brute of a guy, knocked a man down and started kicking him.....and then I noticed it...."   
  
The bard's eyes lit up. "Noticed what????"   
  
Xena breathed in heavily before going on. "Ares ring on the figure being beaten. I knocked the big guy out, and..sure enough it *was* him."   
  
"Wait Xena. I don't quite understand. ARES, was being beaten up?!" Confusion crossed over her face as she waited for her dark haired friend to go on.   
  
"He was mortal. I know-it shocked me too. He ran out of the tavern before I could ask him what was going on. I found him later though, and he simply told me that he didn't have his powers. So, he tagged along with me on my way here-"   
  
Gabrielle's expression turned annoyed. "You were going to bring HIM ...HERE?!?! What were you thinking Xena?!"   
  
"Now just wait a minute! What else was I suppose to do? Just leave him to get picked off?!" Xena felt the need to defend him.   
  
"Just, ugh, go on- you obviously didn't bring him here- so what DID you do?" Gabrielle leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms waiting for Xena's answer.   
  
"Well, awhile into the journey, one of Iphicles' guards came to ask me to return to Corinth to help stop the oncoming low-lifes from sacking it. That's when I had him use a scribe to inform you of my delay. So, Ares and I went back to Corinth to fight with Hercules and Iphicles." At this remark, Xena was cut off.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa- slowwww down....Ares helping Hercules!??!"   
  
Xena let out an exasperated sigh. "Listen, are you going to lemme finish or not?"   
  
******************************************************************   
  
Ares still lay on his bed. A bright burst of light shattered through the room as the object of his hate stepped through.   
  
"Hey Ares, if you need me, I'll be in your throne room."   
  
Before he could even have a chance to blurt out an obscenity at her, Discord was gone. How DARE she play games like this. He disappeared-he wanted to know what this was all about.   
  
Illuminating the spot, Ares reappeared in his throne room. Oddly enough, he still hadn't replaced his since he destroyed it before becoming mortal. As he looked over, expecting to see nothing but scorched rock, his brows raised in confusion. There, sitting over the spot was an elaborate new throne which lit up the room. Precious jewels lined the arms. Ares was confused, and startled when Discord jumped up from behind it.   
  
"You wench! What is going on here?!" He was still not impressed.   
  
"Now Ares, is that anyway to talk to me when I'm TRYING to make amends?" Discord walked over to him, a shady smile upon her face.   
  
Ares stared at her with hatred in his eyes. " That will NEVER happen -I would kill you now if the rules allowed it."   
  
She pouted her lips and raised her hands toward him as he backed away. She circled him and started to drive him closer to the chair. His only reason for backing-up being to stay as far away from her as possible. He loathed her and didn't want her anywhere near him.   
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME OR COME ANY CLOSER !!! " He roared. Ares started to cup his hands getting ready to fire at his enemy. The chair was behind him and as he took a step further back, Ares tripped and fell into it. Thick bonds of metal came crashing down around his arms, his legs, torso, head and neck. A look of rage and confusion passed over his face. Discord began to laugh.   
  
"Tsk, tsk Ares.....look at you now. Bound by a chair made by Hephaestus. I'm not really *ready* to hand the job back over to you yet, you see. So, I figured, that you could just sit back and relax for....awhile."   
  
Ares lips curled in utter disgust. He couldn't move at all and just glared at her as she went on.   
  
" You really love that pathetic mortal?" Discord inquired with venom in her tone.   
  
He stared at her and answered in pure certainty. " I love XENA with every fiber of my being. She is my destiny and I am her's. You can't destroy what's meant to be."   
  
Discord's nose cringed as her mouth frowned. "Well, we shall see-won't we? Now, I have things to do....While you were away, your beloved animals seemed to take a liking to me-I'm going to go *play* with them now infact."   
  
Ares clenched his jaw. "What are you talking about!?"   
  
She smiled a cheesy grin as she dodged the question. " Aww Ares, don't worry-you'll see. You didn't think I'd leave you sitting here with no entertainment did you?"   
  
Discord made a portal appear, in it, Xena could be seen clearly. Ares started to breath hard, the anger seethed from his chest piecing together what Discord was up to.   
  
"You love her so much, and now you can keep an eye on her. This portal will follow her wherever she goes- and trust me, that's where all the action will be too." With that Discord disappeared in a shatter of light and an echo of laughter.   
  
Ares atop this throne, bound down- imprisoned- did the only thing he could do. Painfully, and as loud as his powerful lungs could yell and although no-one would hear, he called out her name. "XEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"   
  
***************************************************************   
  
"Ok, go on...."   
  
Xena scratched her head as she picked up where she left off. "Ok. So, we're on our way there, and Ares saved a little girl's life-and got injured in the process."   
  
Gabrielle started to speak at this- her eyes wide in shock, but remembering Xena's past warnings, just shut up.   
  
" I thought that was really brave-considering he was at mortal risk. Anyhow, we get to the palace, talk to Iphicles. Herc shows up, throws a fit about Ares and then out of nowhere- DISCORD pops in the room. She informs everyone else that Ares is mortal before hitting him with a power surge into the wall. She vanished before any of us could even get close. Ares was ok though...." Xena pondered about going any further..but, suddenly she heard something outside the door.   
  
"What is that Xena?!"   
  
"I don't know-stay here, I'll go look." Xena picked up her sword and went to the window. Her blue eyes tried to make out what they could, but the pitch blackness of the night concealed all. Again she heard the noise, this time louder and coming from different directions.   
  
Gabrielle went to get the dagger hanging over the fireplace. "I don't like the sounds of that Xena."   
  
She nodded in agreement. Xena reached for the door, and cautiously stepped out into the cool night. " Hey, hand me that big candle will you?"   
  
"Ok, here."   
  
Xena grabbed the candle and turned back into the dark. She could hear something, and reached her arm forward with the light. Gabrielle had also walked out of the house inspecting the odd noises that surrounded it.   
  
Still searching, Xena walked further out. Worry came over her as she saw the light reflect off of a pair of red eyes below her. A horrifying growl eminated from the form. It curled up and started to spring forward. Xena forcefully thrusted her sword down into it before the creature could make it's move. Suddenly, more of the shapes started to come out of the darkness, growls and shrill howls came from their foaming jaws.   
  
She spun around and yelled to Gabrielle, a tinge of fear in her voice. "RUN, BACK TO THE HOUSE NOWWWWWWW~!!" Gabrielle obeyed and ran as fast as she could.   
  
Xena herself began to run, but stumbled and fell to the ground dropping her sword. One of the creatures came racing up on to her. She took the candle in her hand and shoved the flame and hot wax in its face making it yelp in pain and cower. Xena's hand felt around, finding her sword again and stabbing the thing before her. She knew there were at least two more of these things left. Hearing them circle her, she slowly got up.   
  
"Where are you puppies? Come to aunt Xena. I have a treaaaat." She payed close attention to the sounds of their movements. Slowly, and as quietly as possible, she reached for her chakram. Her eyes eased as she finally had the pattern of their circling down. She whipped the chakram and heard it hit each of its marks. Relying on her ears, she listened for it as it whirled back. Easily, it made its way to her hand. Everything was still and quiet finally. She turned and ran up and into the house.   
  
"Xena! Are you alright?! What's out there?!" Gabrielle was relieved to see her friend had no apparent wounds.   
  
"I'm not really sure Gabrielle-but, I have an idea....I think that was all of them. Is everything locked up just incase?"   
  
"Yeah-yeah....wait...." A look of fear came over the bard as she ran down the hall, Xena following close behind. "Lin Qi likes to sleep with the window open!"   
  
As Gabrielle's hand reached for the door, she heard something break within the room. Lin Qi could be heard struggling. The two women broke into the room, just as a painful yelp could be heard.   
  
"Lin Qi!?!?!?"   
  
"I'm alright Gabrielle, it's dead. Here, help me drag it out into the light."   
  
Everyone grabbed ahold of the monster, and as the light revealed its identity Xena muttered. "I knew it!"   
  
" Whoa, am I glad we put the horses in the shed.What were they-this and the others?" Gabrielle was shocked by the sight.   
  
Lin Qi jumped in. "It's definately no wolf."   
  
The creature was black, pure black. It essentially looked like a dog, only much, much larger. Long white fangs hung down and out of its froth covered mouth and its eyes shined red. Long nails extended from the paws, dagger sharp.   
  
Xena breathed in, before exhaling her words. "Dogs of war."   
  
****************************************************   
  
Ares sat, staring into the portal sighing with relief as he saw his love bring down the dogs. If it were not for her skill, she would have been torn apart and consumed by them. Discord would pay for this atrocity and pay dearly.   
  
Suddenly, there she was. "How are you liking the show so far Ares? Talk about great action huh?"   
  
"She took care of your little plot easily Discord. You can't win against her, you haven't the brains." Ares glared at her with despise.   
  
"Well, whatever you want to think. THAT however, was just a little message." Then, as always, Discord disappeared.   
  
**********************************************************   
  
Gabrielle's face turned grim. "Dogs of war? Ares!"   
  
Xena turned her head from the dead carcass violently and spat. "NO! It's not him! It can't be...."   
  
Her friend looked to her sorrowfully, "Xena, how can you be so SURE?!"   
  
The warrior stared at her with knowing eyes. " I know it..I...I FEEL it." Xena closed her eyes and called his name. Holding her breath, she waited. Her voice called to him again, and still nothing. Once more she called out. She then opened them to see he hadn't come. "Somthing is terribly wrong.."   
  
Gabrielle looked to her husband, then turned back to Xena. "Alright, then WHO. Who would do this?   
  
"Ares must be in great trouble, and Discord must be behind it." Xena's eyes fell downward back to the dead dog.   
  
"Listen, I realize you think he changed saving that girl-" Gabrielle's words were cut short.   
  
"No! He didn't just save that girl....In Corinth-during the battle, when his mortality left him vulnerable, admist the carnage and death, he came to save me from the enemy. Then when I thought his show of compassion couldn't possibly be more great- he...HE ALMOST DIED protecting me and Hercules by taking on Discord's rage for US!!! HE LOVES ME ! He would have DIED had we not gotten his sword back. Don't you understand?! He was right all along- he and I were always DESTINED to be!" Xena's rage and worry heightened her voice and anguish.   
  
Gabrielle stood in silent shock, holding the hand of her husband for support. The news of what happened in Corinth left her speechless.   
  
Lin Qi finally spoke. "What could have happened to him?"   
  
Xena's face went blank as she tried to think. "The only thing I can think of, is that he's been..somehow..trapped. I can still feel his being, he's NOT dead. It must be...."   
  
There was a shatter of light and laughter. Xena's eyes went cold as she pulled out her sword and pointed it directly at the source.   
  
Discord appeared, clapping and smiling. "Very good Xena. My, you sure do catch on a whole lot quicker than I expected. No wonder he *loves* you. Oh yes, your man *is* still alive, I want him to suffer watching you perish. Then, it's just a matter of him coming to his senses. When he realizes what a mistake he made crawling back to YOU, then -I just *might* let him go."   
  
Xena thrusted her sword through Discord's chest and backed away. She knew her attempt at causing her harm was in vain, but her rage wouldn't be surpressed.   
  
Discord looked down at the pertruding object and clasped her hands around it, pulling the sword out and dropping it to the ground. "Now Xena, why waste your strength like that? Silly girl. Here, allow me to return the favor-don't worry I won't power up to full strength, seeing as though your *hero* isn't here to save you this time."   
  
She cupped her hands, orbs of bright energy forming and threw them at Xena. She flew backwards, hitting the wall and crashing to the ground. Xena sat there for a second, shaking the pain before rising again. She ran towards Discord who stood laughing and disappeared.   
  
Xena eyes remained transfixed on where Discord had stood. She closed her eyes and swallowed back the pain, then turned to face Lin Qi and Gabrielle.   
  
"She just put everything into focus right there. The only thing that can bind an Olympian are binds made by Hephaestus. He can undo his own work... it's just a matter of drawing him out."   
  
*************************************************   
  
Ares watched the portal in helpless desperation. Hearing Xena call out for him and he couldn't go to her, pained him. He watched as Discord appeared and taunted her. Seeing Xena be thrown into the wall, Ares had cringed in fear.   
  
Discord was out to change the order of things. She wanted his domain and was punishing him with whatever she could. She knew what would hurt him most. If and when he ever got free......   
  
****************************************   
  
Xena looked over to her friends. "I have to fix this- stay here. I don't want you to get anymore involved than you already are."   
  
They stared back at her and agreed to stay put. This was Xena and Ares' fight. If she asked for them later, they would gladly help, but for now they did as she wanted.   
  
Gabrielle simply looked up. "Be careful Xena....."   
  
Xena felt an urgent need. Leaving Gabrielle and Lin Qi within the house, she ran outside and shouted into the night. "HEPHAESTUS!!!!"   
  
The Olympian smith, working within his earthly forge heard the cries of the warrior princess. This peaked his curiousity. Ares had spoken of her often and Hephaestus felt it neccessary to see what Ares' chosen wanted of him. Immediatly he went to her.   
  
Standing in the dark, a bright light shimmered and faded as Hepaestus' form came through. Xena's eyes glanced over to the sight, a tinge of relief and pleading exuded from them.   
  
"Hephaestus-what's happened to Ares?! I know you MUST be involved. Discord has trapped him somehow and only your forged work can imprison an Olympian- What's GOING ON!?!" Xena stared at him with pained eyes.   
  
He shook his head wearily as realization came to focus. He finally understood what Discord wanted him for. " I knew she was up to something. I just didn't know what!"   
  
"What are you talking about. What- what has she done!?"   
  
"Xena, Discord came to me and asked if I would make a throne -a special throne with binds. I admit- I was curious as to why she needed it, just who was it she needed to trap....but, I..."   
  
"You did it ANYWAY?! HOW could you overlook something that important!?" Xena's eyes bore into him.   
  
"It's not my place to question the other's motives! I just forge things, Xena."   
  
"You can FIX this Hephaestus. It's of your making, therefore within your power to undo... Discord has probably left him in the most obvious place-his own lair. Take me to Ares-NOW!"   
  
Hephaestus stared at the ground. Yes, he indeed could fix this. He was the only one who could. The sword that Xena and Hercules had used to free Prometheus from his bonds had since vanished, so it was up to him.   
  
"What about Discord? Along with the chair, she's ordered an arsenal of new weapons to be made. She told me that since Ares was gone, she wanted her warriors to receive new weapons of her own design. She seemed to want them immediately. I think she's trying to assert her power as quickly as possible over them in Ares' abscence."   
  
"We'll take care of Discord later. We need Ares first."   
  
"I didn't even know he was back Xena. Discord told me he was still missing. I know his armies have no idea. She's taken control over every last detail. Everyone is in the dark."   
  
Xena impatiently grabbed Hephaestus' shoulders and shook him. "We don't have time for this right now! Just take me to Ares!"   
  
******************************************************   
  
A wave of relief passed over Ares' features as he watched through the portal. Xena was coming. He knew she'd easily figure out what was going on. Discord was never one for covering her tracks well. She liked to taunt too much, and thus, gave away too much information. Even the slightest innuendo was enough for Xena to figure out what was going on.   
  
The room lit up, and there, before his eyes, stood his love with Hephaestus. He gratefully looked up at her. Xena in turn looked to him. Her heart felt pain as she saw this powerful being confined in his royal constraints. She quickly leaned down to him and felt their lips meet. The joy of being reunited dizzied them both. Slowly, she pulled away as Hephaestus began to speak.   
  
"Ares, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that Discord intended to use this against you. I hadn't even known that you had returned to your status." He looked apologetically at the bound man.   
  
Ares eyes looked down for a minute. He sighed before he began to speak. "After all the things you've done for me Hephaestus, I know your words are sincere. I'm just glad you finally realized what was going on. Now, if you don't mind......."   
  
"Ohhh, yes, I'm sorry- of course." Hephaestus pushed back a lock of his light brown hair and placed it behind his ear. His eyes, chestnut in color began to concentrate on the throne itself. Slowly, he outstrected his hands, the palms facing the imprisoned Olympian. A deep green color started to glow from them. Gradually, beams of light made their way towards the chair. A clanging sound echoed as each bind flipped up, releasing Ares, who quickly stood. Hephaestus closed his hands and stumbled back a step.   
  
Xena stood near the arm of the chair, a smile crossing her lips as she saw her love come up to her. He gently put his hand in her's and spoke. " I knew you would come for me."   
  
"I had to...I couldn't lose you again." Xena reached a hand to his face and leaned her lips up to his in a passionate kiss.   
  
Hephaestus cleared his throat, trying to regain their attention. "Um, guys, I'm really glad I could help and all, but, what about Discord?"   
  
Ares lifted his head. A sneer played across his handsome features as he spat. "Discord. I have great things instore for her."   
  
*********************************************************   
  
After releasing Ares, Xena was trasported back to Lin Qi and Gabrielle's home. Xena would need their help. It was dawn now and they had to act quickly before Discord had time to mount her forces. It was a matter of having everything fall into place. Xena informed her friends of what was needed of them. They would have to be agile and prepared. The plan wouldn't be neccessarily easy.   
  
"Alright, you understand what you have to do then?"   
  
"Of course Xena, our part is simple enough. I'm just still....ugh, are you SURE that we're doing the right thing? I mean after all-this is Ares-" Gabrielle's doubts kept surfacing.   
  
Xena's raven hair fell around her face as she lowered her eyes onto her chakram. "You told me Gabrielle, that Lin Qi here reaffirmed your belief in destiny."   
  
The bard looked lovingly at her husband before answering. "Well, yes. I just don't understand how Ares could change though, he...... is war."   
  
"War has many sides. Up until recently, he felt that war was just a means to power, but his eyes have opened. He's my destiny, always has been. It just took him longer to reach his true self than it did for me. We have to get Discord out of the way, or she will take control and command her thugs to butcher their way through Greece."   
  
Lin Qi finished sharpening his sword and looked up. "Well, I'm ready."   
  
Gabrielle looked to him and nodded indicating that she was too. "Alright Xena, I believe you and your judgement."   
  
Xena smiled. "Good. We just have to wait for the sign. Ares and Hephaestus are in the process of finishing their part of the plan."   
  
****************************************************************   
  
A short time had past and Hephaestus appeared in the center of the room. "Are you guys ready?"   
  
Xena, Gabrielle, and Lin Qi all looked to one another and grabbed ahold of him. Together they all disappeared in a bright flash of light. As the sparkles began to fall, and earthly surroundings started to come into focus, they found themselves within a great cave.   
  
The black haired warrior looked around. Torchs lined the wall, unlit. The only light being a few rays of the sun, peering into the opening of the cave. "Alright, now, we just need to get her here. Everyone ready?"   
  
Lin Qi carried an impressive sword, while Gabrielle held on to her own weapons, three-pronged and quite capable of performing the job at hand. The two crept back into the shadows, while Xena stayed in the light. Hephaestus nodded to her and disappeared.   
  
Xena closed her eyes and drew in a sharp intake of oxygen. "Discorrrrrd, you want a fight? Xena's waiting for youuuuu."   
  
A blinding spectrum of light caused Xena to shelter her eyes from the glare. There was Discord and about a dozen of her bondage boys. All were armed, but stood in formation as their leader spoke.   
  
"You know Xena, I really did think you'd be smarter than this. If you want a fight though...get her BOYS!"   
  
The men started for Xena. She scissor kicked one in the face, then spun round impaling her sword into the next. "Gabrielle, Lin Qi, now!"   
  
Gabrielle and her husband jumped into action. Each took on their own opponents. Lin Qi expertly dispatched two of them, allowing him an opportunity to look over. Gabrielle was managing excellently. She parried and dodged her enemies' sword and then somehow disarmed him. She knocked him in the face with the handle of her weapon and knocked him out. They continued to fight together side by side, so very much the same as they did in Chin. As other thugs raced up to them, the pair beat them into submission.   
  
Three more of Discord's men rushed after Xena, who simply whipped her chakram and watched as they were taken out by its immense force. Xena's eyes iced over as her gaze fell onto Discord. She slowly moved toward her, the sword in her hands pointing straight at the source of her anger.   
  
"Xena, Xena, Xena. I thought you had learned by now that you can't do a thing to harm me with your pathetic mortal weapons. Why even try?" Discord started to circle her.   
  
"Well, Discord, I might not be able to kill you with this, but, I can beat you with it-that is, if you ever played fair." Xena flashed a grin.   
  
"Oh, I see...So, the "warrior princess" wants an equal duel with me?! HAH! Honey, even without using my powers I could whip you. All the more reason why Ares' love for you confuses me to no end."   
  
Xena's eyes dug into Discord. "Then prove it...You want to be known as the best so bad? PROVE IT DISCORD. You think you can take over Ares' legions and maintain their respect when you yourself can't fight?"   
  
Discord raised her hand and a sword appeared in it. "Alright, let's go bitch!"   
  
Xena leapt skyward, twisted and came down behind Discord, kicking her in the back. She fell to the ground and pounded it with her fist. Quickly, she got up and spun around. Discord's face was fuming with anger as she ran toward the warrior. This time Xena lifted her fist and punched Discord as she approached. She felt her feet stumble back a few steps from the warrior's hand, before regaining her balance. Lunging for her, Xena's sword clashed against her own. Kicking and thrusting, Xena drove Discord farther down the length of the cave. Xena was much more proficient at this. Discord allowed too many openings, and Xena used the opportunities to forcefully push her deeper into the black recesses. Finally, both stood in the dark unable to see one another. Xena controlled her senses to determine where her opponent was.   
  
"I can hear youuuuu. I didn't realize just how easy you are to fight." Xena smirked under the concealment of darkness.   
  
"You would like to think that wouldn't you!" Discord wrenched her sword into the unknown.   
  
Xena began to laugh manically. "Is that the best you can do? Pathetic!" The warrior kicked her enemy again, hearing her fall once more. The sound then told her that she was getting up.   
  
"YOU BITCH!!!!" Discord violently stabbed the dark, finding nothing.   
  
Xena shouted up through the cavern, "NOW!"   
  
Gabrielle and Lin Qi stood at the mouth of the cave far away from where Xena had driven her nemesis. Both took a lit torch and walked to either side of the cave, raising the flame to each line of unlit ones. An unnatural wind crept through the area, causing the rest of the torches to ignite. Discord's face showed a tinge of fear. Looking infront of her-there was Xena, lazily lounging on a large rock. Her eyes then turned behind her to see the very throne she had used for her own purposes. Before she could move or say a single word, a bright cascade of light poured into the cavern, and there behind Xena-stood Ares.   
  
"Discord, I've had a lot of time to think over some things. You've always wanted my throne and well...... I owe you something." Ares face held an intimidating grin, his eyes sparkled with power as he cocked his head. His raised his mighty hands, two bright blue orbs overtook the other light in the room. Ferociously, he sent them flying towards Discord, who landed painfully into her own trap.   
  
As the binds clanged down, she started to scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" One by one they fell. Her cry still ringing out. First one arm, then the other. Her legs and torso. Discord continued to call out. Across her neck and head the metal latched. Her eyes buldged wide in fear and then confusion as another shatter of light revealed Hephaestus.   
  
"Glad to see you're enjoying the chair! I made one *minor* improvement on it though." Hephaestus sneered at her.   
  
At his words, Discord screamed at the top of her lungs. From behind her head she felt something flip up and start to come down over her face. As it lowered into place, her cries became mute under the mask she now wore.   
  
Ares wrapped his arm around Xena. Hephaestus stood there looking on at his work. Lin Qi and Gabrielle finally walked down the depths of the cave to see how things had panned out. There before them all sat, Discord. Not a sound could be heard from her, her hands tried to reach out.   
  
Gabrielle looked over to Xena. "What happens now?"   
  
The warrior looked up into Ares eyes before she spoke. "We leave her here."   
  
The sentence made Discord try to struggle against her bonds again. Her effort made no difference. She had gone too far in her attempt to mutiny. This is where she would stay, upon her throne.   
  
****************************************************************   
  
The group made their way out of the cave back into the sun's warm rays. Xena looked to Ares and Hephaestus and held up her finger signifying that she would be right back.   
  
Xena ran up to Gabrielle and Lin Qi. "Guys, you don't know how much I thank you for helping back there. I honestly appreciate it."   
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. It's something I can write about in my journal-just like the old times." Gabrielle smiled and hugged Xena. "Listen, Xena--I..I was harsh about you and Ares. I'm sorry about that. I see you two together now and I understand how much you care for one another."   
  
Xena smiled. "Watch it Gabrielle- Or I might almost think that you're happy for us."   
  
The bard returned the smile. "I am."   
  
Lin Qi flashed a cheesy grin at his wife and friend. "Group hug? I'm assuming Xena won't be coming back to the house." His hand motioned toward Ares.   
  
Xena blushed. "Yeah, I'm going to go with him..."   
  
"What about Argo?" Gabrielle asked.   
  
"He can just transport her - gotta love that. Now, what about that group hug??" Xena stretched out her arms around her friends and patted them on the back as she pulled away.   
  
Xena walked over to Hephaestus. "And you...thanks for your help."   
  
He smiled back at her, and simply nodded in his appreciation for the recognition she showed him. He put a hand on her shoulder and simply spoke. "Well, I'm going to go get your friends back home now. The forge awaits." Hephaestus then went to where Gabrielle and Lin Qi stood and they disappeared.   
  
Xena's eyes turned to Ares, his arms outstretched. She smiled deeply and ran into them, feeling his heart beat and the warmth of his skin. Together the two were enveloped in a dazzling spray of lights making their way to Olympus.   
  
**************************************************   
  
Back in his lair, the two appeared, still in each other's hold. Ares looked deeply into Xena's eyes, as he moved a lock of her black hair out of her face.   
  
"You are my everything- do you realize that? " Ares uttered the words into her ear.   
  
Xena blushed deeply. " I feel the same way about you. When I realized something was wrong..I...I didn't know what I was going to do at first. I was engulfed with fear that..."   
  
Ares lifted a finger to her lips. "You never disappoint. I knew you would come. I felt it....in my heart. Discord could never destroy what has always been meant to be."   
  
"What will happen now, Ares--with your legions." Xena still stared at him, true curiousity written on her face.   
  
"There's going to be a new world order, Xena. I used to think that you had to use force to maintain control. Now, I know that there must be compassion. From now on, the only ones who will recieve my help will be those who fight for the greater good. My new legion of warriors will protect the people, the same people they might have harmed in the past. It was you that inspired me, and it was -mortality- that showed me it was the right thing to do." Ares leaned in closer, and stared even deeper into her eyes. " I love you Xena.. my queen."   
  
Xena's eyes sparkled with joy. " I love you, too. You were always right- we were meant to be together-always."   
  
Ares leaned her down onto the silk sheets of his bed. He, kissed her with great force and passion. The urgency in his touch excited them both. Xena breathed deep his scent and he inhaled hers. Again, they found each other, and became as one being. Their hearts again pounding in time with one another. A new era was beginning, and they were the ones who would shape it. They were each other's destiny.

The End


End file.
